The main objective of this research is the expansion of the cooperation between the Research Institute on Leukemias and other blood diseases and A.L.G.B. 1) Participation in more A.L.G.B. protocols especially in the field of acute leukemias, chronic leukemias and lymphomas. 2) Progress in the understanding of clinical and of biological prognostic parameters in various malignant blood diseases. 3) Clinical and immunological evaluation of various immuno adjuvants and of administration of antigenic cells.